Last Goodbyes
by your-lie-in-september
Summary: Goodbyes are always the hardest things to say. Especially, if it's the last one. Warning: Character Death(s)


**AN: I don't really know why I'm posting this. I've got these plot bunnies in my head and I just to get it out. This is really heavily influenced by the songs: "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday and "Shouldn't be a Good in Goodbye" by Jason Walker.**

 **Disclaimer: This is pretty self-explanatory.**

 **Last Goodbyes**

 _"And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.  
But I know all I know is that the end's beginning."_

 _~Shattered, Trading Yesterday_

They were really gone.

In Gotham city, Bruce Wayne sat in his empty kitchen now silent. He couldn't shake all the memories floating in the kitchen. It only seemed like it was yesterday when, Dick had excitedly told Bruce about seeing Artemis at school.

 _"Bruce, guess who I just saw at school today," Dick said, smiling as he slung his bag on to a nearby chair._

 _Bruce smiled at his little bird's excitement._

 _"Who?"_

 _"Artemis," the boy replied. "I saw her with Bette Kane. I was even able to get a picture with her."_

 _He showed him his phone which had a picture of Dick and Artemis. Artemis looked a bit confused and annoyed at the Boy wonder. Beside her stood a smiling Dick who was obviously happy with her confusion._

 _"I told her we'd laugh about it someday," he added as an afterthought._

 _"Of course Dick," Bruce said._

 _The boy looked down at his watch and frowned._

 _"I've gotta go," Dick explained. "The Team and I've got a training session with Black Canary. I'll be back later."_

 _"Be home on time," he said a warning tone in his voice._

 _Dick laughed his signature laugh. God, that laugh. It still played over and over in his mind reminding him exactly how and why Dick was his protégée. He was mischievous and, as much as he hated to admit it, good at poking around places he shouldn't be poking at._

 _"Come on Dad it was only that one time," he complained._

 _"On time," Bruce warned again._

 _"You got it," Dick said smiling as he playfully pat Bruce on the shoulder as he left the kitchen_

The memory seemed to shatter around him. The beautiful façade splintered leaving him in the cold kitchen alone. Leaving him in the emptiness Dick had left behind.

Somewhere in Central City, Barry Allen was still hoping that Wally would visit his house just to raid his kitchen. Wally used to do that when his parents were a bit fed up with his metabolism.

 _Barry had been trying to read the newspaper online, when a knocking came from the door._

 _He knew it was probably Wally. He fought the urge to roll his eyes and ignore the door. But against his better judgment, he opened the door._

 _"Hey Uncle Barry," Wally said brightly as he sped past Barry and into the kitchen._

 _"Hi, Wally," he stated in reply. He turned to face his nephew who had already constructed a sandwich and was halfway done eating it._

 _Wally swallowed then gave his uncle a sheepish grin._

 _"Sorry, Uncle Barry. My parents are bit fed up with me and my metabolism right now," he said. "I knew you would be a bit more understanding because… y'know."_

 _"Course kid," Barry said ruffling the kid's ginger hair. "I'll always be there for you."_

 _"Thanks, Uncle Barry," the younger speedster replied. "But I've got to go. I've got a training session with Canary. She'll whip my butt if I'm late. I'll be back in a Flash."_

 _"Is my catchphrase really that bad?" Barry asked when Wally used his catchphrase._

 _"You have no idea," Wally smiled._

The memory faded revealing the void kitchen cold and unfeeling. It was dark no longer filled with warmth and life. Because, it felt exactly how Barry felt and knew what he also knew.

Wally was never coming back. He left. Normally Barry could chase the kid anywhere but, Wally chose the one place he could never follow.

Death.

Oliver Queen sat on his couch, his hands folded. He was praying. He didn't know if there was a god or not. But he was sure of one thing, only a god could bring Artemis to his door ready for patrol just one last time.

 _"Recognize. Artemis B07"_

 _The blonde archer walked out of the zeta tube her bow slung over her shoulder. Her blonde hair was pulled back in her high ponytail swishing back and forth as she walked._

 _"Hi, Ollie," she said a smile gracing her face. "Ready to go?"_

 _Oliver Queen laughed._

 _"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" he asked laughing._

 _The blonde rolled her eyes impatiently._

 _"Yeah, yeah, but Black Canary would have your head if you're not ready for patrol," Artemis said._

 _He smiled. The kid reminded a bit of Dinah; fierce, brave, and passionate. Maybe that was why they worked so well together. He played off her well and she kept in line._

 _He was glad he recruited her. Artemis may not be his actual niece but she felt like his own daughter. Ever since Roy had left, she had filled the space in well. And, she took to him well, treating him like her father._

 _"Then let's hit the road," he said to her._

 _Artemis laughed her grey eyes shining with shown with genuine excitement. She was beautiful with her long blonde hair and her high cheekbones. He could see why Wally liked her. She was someone who wouldn't let him get away with anything. And she completed Wally._

 _"So where're we starting?" she asked a hand to her hip. Her bow was slung on her back and her stare curious._

 _"We start downtown and make our way outward from there," he replied. "But I need to have you back early. You're mom wants you to study and do your homework."_

 _She rolled her eyes but said nothing. He knew how much she hated it when her mother meddled with her superhero life. She hated even wanted to attend Gotham Academy. But, it was her mother's insistence that had forced her to attend._

 _"I don't know why she insists that I come home early!" she complained. "I already finished my homework and..."_

 _Oliver put a hand on her shoulder, quieting the blonde. He looked at her for a moment and tried to look past the girl's stubborn mask of emotion._

 _"She loves you Arty. Remember that," he said to her. She nodded, saying nothing. "And I love you. You better not forget that."_

 _She smirked and faced him. "I already know that. I couldn't forget that if I wanted to."_

 _She smiled and in that magical moment, he could see the woman she would be…_

But, that wouldn't happen. Artemis was gone and never coming back. No matter how hard he hoped and prayed. Artemis wasn't coming back.

Oliver just had to accept it.

J'onn yearned for M'gann just to be there with her kind smile: always full of compassion and her burnt cookies which could be smelled throughout the Cave.

 _J'onn walked into the Cave, welcomed to the smell of burnt cookies. He walked into the kitchen to find M'gann surrounded by a floating cook book and bowl whisking eggs. She had her head sticking in the fridge searching for something._

 _"M'gann," he said, his deep voice startling the young Martian._

 _"Uncle J'onn!" the girl exclaimed the book and bowl clattering to ground as she floated over to him. She grabbed him and gave him a tight hug._

 _"It's good to see you too, M'gann," he laughed smiling fondly. She was always bright and bubbly. And maybe it was that or something else that had gotten him to bring the girl to earth._

 _"You came just in time," she said quickly walking over to the oven. She pulled out a tray full of burnt chocolate chip cookie. The cookies were burnt to a crisp and unrecognizable. "Oh, their burnt." She turned back to him. "I'm sorry. I was hoping to share some with you."_

 _He wouldn't admit to his niece but, her cookies were infamous among the Justice League. It was rumored that Flash had tried on and he hated it. That said a lot since the speedster ate anything and wasn't particularly picky when it came to food._

 _He tried to reassure the girl. "It's alright M'gann. I'm sure that if they had turned out alright, they would have taste good."_

 _M'gann let out a small tinkling laugh. "To be honest, Uncle J'onn. I don't think I'm too good at this. The only one who eats my cookies is Wally." She made a small face at her statement. "But I don't think that's too reassuring."_

 _He gave a fond smile and admired his niece. She was lovely, beautiful, and kind. And even if she wasn't really his niece, he would treat her as such, see her as such._

That was gone though. M'gann and her bright smile and burnt cookies were no more. They were all nothing but a memory

Orin wished for Kaldur to be there at his side being his calm and constant companion.

 _Orin approached his young protégée, who had just returned from a reconnaissance mission with the Team. The young teen seemed so tired and ready to just return home._

 _"Kaldur'ahm," he greeted the teen._

 _"My king," Kaldur returned giving him a tight, tired smile. "How fares Queen Mera and the baby?"_

 _"Both are well," he replied. In the past couple of days, he had neglected his duties to the Justice League because of Mera. But, it was worth it. He was a father of a healthy son. He had everything he could want. And he was just stuck in a constant state of happiness._

 _"How are you?" Orin asked Kaldur. The younger Atlantean appeared so tired and weary lately._

 _"I'm…"Kaldur thought for a moment before finishing. Orin could read when Kaldur lied. So, he knew it was pointless trying to lie. "Tired, my king. It has been a long mission."_

 _He put a comforting hand on Kaldur's shoulder._

 _"Perhaps this piece of news will compensate for fatigue," he said to Kaldur. "There is a celebration for my son's birth in Atlantis. And we will be returning for it."_

 _He paused for a minute as Kaldur nodded. He was made well aware of what had happened the last time Kaldur had been in Atlantis._

 _"You don't need to speak to Tula or Garth if you choose," he said._

 _"No, my king. I need to make peace with them," Kaldur stated as steadily as he could. "I will not allow my friendship to be ruined by…it."_

 _He nodded and he felt his chest swell with pride for his protégé. He was a good person, fair and willing to forgive and move one. He was so different than his father. And for that, he was proud._

But, that pride didn't matter now. Kaldur was dead.

And that pride gave way to a tidal wave of unending grief.

Clark regretted. He regretted not getting to know his clone. His son. The closest this to a Kryptonian family. But it was too late for that.

But that wouldn't be possible, they were all alone. They were only left with the living memories, the pictures, the sounds, and empty space.

The empty spaces would always call to be filled. Some people would try to fill that space. Some people would try to get rid of the space, yet it would remain. And it would still call to be filled. But it can't.

No one could fill those spaces.

Not ever.

 _"All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain."_

He was alone now.

Roy stared at Wally's souvenir shelf now covered with a fine layer of dust. The shelf was no longer touched by the speedster after each mission as he chirped happily about the it.

He regretted, now, not joining the Team. Maybe if he had joined, he could have saved them. Maybe he could have prevented this whole tragedy.

He sighed as he thought back to how selfish he was not joining the Team… and for being so rude to Artemis. It wasn't her fault that she was the unlucky soul Ollie chose to screw up next. He should have given her a chance.

He couldn't even come to terms with the whole ordeal. They were all really dead and he had wasted all his chances to be there when it counted.

 _"Please. The last thing I need is the Junior Justice League."_

 _"I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hangout with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League's a joke; something to keep you busy and in your place. I don't want any part of it."_

He could have been there, **should** have been there.

He leaned back against the wall trying to keep his balance. He was so light-headed and dizzy. Everything was just whirl wind of grief and sadness. Nothing seemed safe and stationary anymore. It all seemed like they were fading away.

The doors slid open revealing… Robin.

Robin smiled sadly at Roy, as if he had lost something.

"Hey Roy," the boy said. "Are you okay?"

"Rob, is it really you?" he asked in disbelief. His little bird was home.

"Roy, what are you talking about?" Robin asked. "It's me Dinah."

With those words, Robin melted away and was replaced with Dinah. He had wanted it to Robin so badly. Little Robin, who, died, well, before his time. Robin, who, was one of his many partners in crime. Robin who had believed in him all that time.

He turned to Dinah, eyes full of anger and surprise.

"NO! YOU SENT HIM AWAY!" he shouted at her.

Dinah back away slowly, her widening a fraction. She had heard Roy was very distraught about the Team's sudden death. In all honesty, she would have been distraught too. The only thing keeping her from cracking was something Robin said so long ago.

 _"Get traught or get dead."_

So she would stay traught for him.

"Roy, please calm down," she begged.

"How am I supposed to stay calm when they're gone?" he shouted. He quieted as he saw the brief look of terror on Dinah's face. "They're gone… and they're never coming back. I'll never get to see them again."

Dinah melted at the sight of him. He looked so broken and so sad.

"Roy, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "None of what happened to Robin, any of them was your fault. I noticed you haven't cried yet. And I wanted you to know that crying for them isn't wrong. It shows that you loved the-"

"Don't say that," he snapped, cutting her off. "Because if start crying, I'm afraid I'll never stop!"

There was a long pause.

She wasn't sure what she could for him. But, it pained her to see him like this. Roy was never this way, not even when he found out what he truly was. He was never so animalistic.

"Just go," he said finally sounding very tired. "Just go."

Dinah flinched at his words and did what he told her to do. She left.

And she didn't look back.

She was silent.

Silence was a strange thing to come by with the teenaged magician, who relied on speaking to channel her power. But, silence was a welcome thing. It gave her time to think. It gave her time to regret.

Zatanna was locked up in her room, refusing to come out. She couldn't deal with the Cave right now. It was too whelming.

She could still hear their voices laughing, arguing, and shouting, anything but being silent.

 _"So, I'm trying to be nonchalant here."_

 _"Hello Megan!"_

 _"Oh grow up Wally!"_

 _"Souvenir!"_

 _"You are_ _ **so**_ _making this up to me later."_

 _"Welcome to our world."_

She hugged her knees as the flood of memories came back to her. Those words that they said that she took for granted were gone.

No more burnt cookies from M'gann.

No more fights from Wally and Artemis.

No more Kaldur being the calm, collected leader.

No more Conner being followed by Wolf.

No more Robin.

Robin. Dick Grayson. The boy she loved.

He had told her his true identity. He trusted her. He had loved her. No, he still loves her even now. But if he wasn't there to love her, who would? It felt like everyone who had loved her, had left her. Her father forced to pay for her deal with Fate, her mother who had died many years ago, and now Robin…

He had trusted and loved her.

Heaving pounding from behind the door snapped her out of her reverie.

"Zatanna, please open the door," a voice said.

"Who is it?" she asked her voice hoarse.

"Batman."

"Go away!" she said as she threw a pillow at the door.

She could hear him sigh behind the door. It wasn't a sigh from agitation or annoyance but from fatigue.

It hadn't occurred to her that Batman too was grieving. She didn't think Batman could show emotion. But then again, Dick was his only child. He was probably one of the few things he truly cared about.

"Zatanna Zatara, this has to do with the Team."

She reluctantly moved off her bed. She could feel the stiffness in her legs and the sounds of protest her arms made, as she walk toward the door.

She pressed the door's button and it slid open.

Zatanna was slightly shocked at the sight of Batman. He was pale as if he hadn't been outside in days. His costume was wrinkled in the sleeves and cape. He also smelled terrible and in desperate need for a bath.

" _Bruce_ ," she whispered.

"Come with me to the Watchtower," he said his voice laced with fatigue.

"But wh-"

"Just come," he repeated a bit more desperation in his voice. "You have to see something. Rocket's there already there. Dick…."

He let his sentence trail off. But, he didn't need to finish. Zatanna knew exactly what was left unsaid.

 _Dick would want you to see this._

 _All is lost; hope remains, and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all._

The Watchtower was silent as heroes sat around the u-shaped table. Normally, they only used this room for major council sessions but this was a different situation.

The Team deserved this, not the way they died.

 _Robin, the little bird no longer able to fly, arms stabbed against a wall pinned there by a knife, bleeding to death. His eyes were wide with fear and sadness. He masks was pulled off and lying on the ground, mocking him, just out of reach._

 _Wally, who was sprawled on the ground, his legs broken were and sticking out in awkward angles. His goggles were tied tightly around his neck and his hands bound behind his back._

 _Artemis was found in a hallway. She was covered in blood from a wound on the abdomen. Her skull was crushed from her father's "Hammer."_

 _M'gann lay so agonizingly, close to the Zeta tube. She was caught in between transition from her green to white form. Her charred body was so damage it was hard to look at it. And even harder to move it._

 _Kaldur was in the living room, a knife plunged into his skull, tainted with jell fish poison almost as a joke._

 _Connor was also in the living room. He had no visible harm other than cuts and bruises on his body. But later on, pieces of kryptonite were in his body, killing him_

By the time Batman and Zatanna got to the Watchtower, everyone was already there. Every League member had made an appearance, even Roy showed up.

Zatanna strode over to where Roy and Rocket. She didn't like Roy personally but she respected him. He could do a heck of a job with a bow and arrow. She couldn't even pull the bow string.

Rocket, however, was a close friend a sister really. They had gotten closer, crying together on the floor holding their fallen friends' belongings. And when she had refused to come back to the Cave, Zatanna didn't try to stop her. She understood. Rocket needed time to grieve by herself.

She offered the two a small sad smile. Rocket gave a small wave in return. Roy nodded ever so slightly.

She wouldn't have even had noticed it if it weren't for Robin who had helped her read body language.

Oh God, Robin.

"Two weeks ago today, there was an accident," Wonder Woman started uneasily. "At thirteen hundred hours, eastern standard time. The Team, comprised of Wally West, Artemis Crock, Kaldur'ahm, Meagan Morse, Conner Kent, and…Dick Grayson were found dead at Mount Justice."

She paused a moment and took a deep breath.

"Their wounds suggested that they had been left in their state for several hours. The only members of the Team not present at the time of their death were Zatanna and Rocket."

Zatanna crossed her arms and began rubbing back and forth. She still felt guilty about not being there. She should be dead. She should be with her team mates.

"We were going through their belongings, when we discovered this on Robin's computer," Wonder Woman said as Captain Atom pulled a video on the holographic screen. "There were specific instructions asking that we all see it."

And on cue, Captain Atom started the video.

 _A finger tapped on the camera lens causing a loud tapping._

 _"Is this thing on?" a familiar voice asked. The figure moved his finger away from the lens revealing a red haired teen with a bright smile. His green eyes twinkled mischievously as a blonde haired girl enter the frame._

 _"Oh knock it off," she said swatting the red head._

 _More figures came into the frame. A dark skinned and blonde haired Atlantean with a raven haired small boy with sunglasses decided to sit in front of the camera. A tall brunette with a black tee shirt and an auburn haired girl took a seat on the couch beside the red head and the blonde._

 _"Get a room," the raven haired boy, Robin joked._

 _"Who?" the red head, Wally asked. "Artemis and I or M'gann and Conner?"_

 _"Umm…guys?" the auburn hair girl M'gann piped up. "The camera's on."_

Zatanna's heart began to ache and tears formed in her eyes as she watched them casually interacting. It was just another reason why she missed them so much.

She peered around the table and found that others were crying or in a quiet, sad state. She looked to Rocket who was beginning to cry. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Rocket looked up at her, her eyes seeming to thank her.

 _"Oh, hi," Wally smiled and waved._

 _"So if you're watching this," Robin began, fidgeting with his hands, "we're dead."_

 _Artemis interrupted, "Or something bad had happened to us." She earned a couple stares from her teammates. She shrugged it off._

 _"We made this video to deliver our last goodbyes," Kaldur said. "We realized after our failsafe training exercise that death was a true possibility for us. And that many times heroes do not get their last goodbyes."_

 _There was a long pause and the band of teens looked at each other seeming to ask who was to say their goodbye first._

 _"Um…I guess I'll go first," Conner offered awkwardly. "Thanks Black Canary for taking me in when Superman wouldn't. Batman, um… thanks for pushing Superman for action. It was nice to know that someone cared. And Superman, I know you and I weren't close. But, I forgive you and I understand. I would freak out too if I found out I had clone. But, I just wish that you and I had…" he paused and took a breath. "But you know if you're watching, then it's too late. And I'm sorry for that."_

 _M'gann put one hand and raised one hand. "Can I go next?"_

 _The other teammates gave sounds of approval._

 _"Uncle J'onn, thank you so much for taking me with you to Earth. You made one of my childhood dreams come true," she gushed smiling. "I don't know who else to thank really. I guess the League in general. Thank you for accepting me and not giving me away until I was ready. That really meant a lot to me."_

 _Conner pulled her in a little closer to him and the two smiled._

 _"I will go next, if no one objects," Kaldur said. When no one objected he continued. "My king, thank you for letting me come to the surface world. Your kindness to me cannot be repaid. I am forever in your debt. You looked past my family's past and saw me for something more. Thank you."_

 _When Kaldur finished, Artemis began to cough._

 _"I want to go next," she mumbled._

 _"You could have said something," Wally said pointedly to the blonde. The said blonde glared at him but ignored him._

 _"Oliver…thank you for taking me in," she said looking down at her sleeves. "You made it possible for me to do something amazing. You saw past my dad and my sister and saw me as a person. And if I'm really dead, tell my mom that I'm sorry that I put her through what she's going through and that I love her. Take care of her… please."_

 _Artemis took a deep breath and Wally put an arm around her shoulder. She didn't pull away from his attempt comfort._

 _"I'll go next, babe," he said. He sighed as he looked in the camera and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look I hate doing this. But, I'm going to anyway. Uncle Barry, I know how much you hated bringing me into this. But, thank you for supporting and helping with this. You're best uncle I could ever ask for and that I probably don't deserve. Tell mom, dad, and Aunt Iris that I love them, okay?"_

 _Wally gave a half-hearted smile, trying to lighten the mood._

 _The speedster's gaze turned downward to Robin who sat on the floor avoiding the camera._

 _Robin cleared his throat. "Looks like it's just me." The boy shifted slightly removing his sunglasses, revealing crystal blue eyes. "Bruce thanks for taking me in, helping find justice for my family, and being my father. You were everything to me. Thank you." He looked uneasy and rubbed his arm self-consciously. "Zatanna, I love you so much and I'm sorry I never said out loud before. I love you, l love, l love you."_

 _He looked straight in the camera._

 _"There are no secrets among us," he said. "Not anymore." He reached over and turned off the camera leaving the screen dark._

Zatanna felt tears running down her cheek as she looked around the room. League members were showing various levels of emotion degreeing from silence to full on tears. Barry had removed his cowl and had his head in his hands. Oliver was hugging a crying Black Canary even though, he too was in tears. Martian Manhunter was stoic as always. But, Zatanna could feel the depth of sadness in his gaze. The same could be said for Aquaman.

But, Batman, oh, Batman. He stood motionless. Wonder Woman tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, only to be brushed off. He was hurt and Zatanna could tell. After spending more time around him after Robin's death, she could read him easier.

He left the room in a flurry of black. And in the background, she could faintly hear the zeta tube.

 _"Recognized, Batman 02."_

She took a shaky breath and wiped away her tears. They had gotten to say goodbye, something that most heroes didn't get. She needed that sense of closure and besides last goodbyes were always the hardest to say.

But, that's all that truly mattered.

 **AN: I'm not particularly happy with the ending. But, I hope you liked it. Feel free to drop a review!**


End file.
